


【索香】孤岛（7）

by Ginginblingbing



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginginblingbing/pseuds/Ginginblingbing
Summary: 火光中交缠的躯体，即使是性爱也带着热烈的感情。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 9





	【索香】孤岛（7）

**Author's Note:**

> 火光中交缠的躯体，即使是性爱也带着热烈的感情。

索隆揽着山治的腰和臀，手掌不安分地在山治身上游动，一手堪堪停留在山治胸前的红点旁，而另一手已经微微探入了西装裤的边缘。

对对方的渴望让两人从深吻中分开，灼热的气息呼出交融在一起，又各自成为了对方的一部分。

两人都盯着对方的眼睛，那么的地明亮，眼中尽是自己的倒影。

“我想要你。”索隆看着山治的眼睛，不带一丝嬉笑、没有一丝嘲弄，脸上只有严肃与认真。

“我想和你做爱。”索隆眸中染上几丝深情，平日里的理智冷漠尽数褪去。

山治的瞳孔猛地紧缩了一下。

索隆看见山治的反应毫不意外，甚至可以说是意料之中。他已经做好了心理准备——只要山治表现出一丝一毫的不愿意，他就会停下来，然后离开。他不愿意强迫山治。这样的情况下他怕自己会对山治做出什么不可挽回的事情来。趁着这一切都还来得及——

他已经做好了被拒绝的准备。

但接下来的一切都超出了他的预想——

山治在最初的几秒呆滞之后，竟缓缓俯下身，用双手蒙住索隆的眼睛，在他嘴唇上轻啄了一下，轻轻地说：

“我也想要你。”

索隆脑中“轰”地一下炸开，脑中登时一片空白——自己不会出现幻觉了吧？

山治看到索隆整个人都呆了地样子愈发觉得这个人原来也有这么傻里傻气的时候，心下好笑，又在他的唇上抿了一口，说：“臭绿藻？”

“太迟了！”索隆翻身把山治压回身下，夺回了主动权。

“唔！”山治刚想问什么太迟了，就被索隆一口咬住了胸前暴露的红点，所有问题都吞回了腹中。

在原来，一切都还有圜转的余地，但现在——一切都太迟了，已经不可能停下来了。

索隆也有自己的私心，而他的私心让他对“你真的不后悔？”这样的问题问不出口。他怕山治做出后悔的反应。

索隆不相信任何的神明，但此刻他却希望有神明能够听到他心中的祈祷，祈祷自己心中那些龌龊的算计即使有一天被山治发现，也能够被原谅。

“轻...轻点...啊......”山治从未有为了寻求快感而玩弄自己的乳头的经验，以前就算有需求，也只是撸一发就完事了，毕竟在今天之前他可是个无比正直的正常男人啊！如今胸前这两个小点突然被索隆如此“照顾”，刺激之大，自是有些禁受不住了。

索隆听到山治的话不但没有停下舔弄，反而吮吸得更加起劲，让山治有一种自己成了女人的错觉。

“混蛋...哈啊...我又不是女人，下面…”山治觉得自己那里硬得有些发痛了，但是索隆按着他的手不让他动作，他觉得自己快被逼疯了。

大概是山治的“哀求”起了作用，这次索隆终于放开了山治胸前可怜兮兮的、已经红肿挺立的两点，伸手拉开山治的裤链，里面露出一小截涨得有些通红的器物来。

索隆一时没反应过来，再仔细一看——

厨子的内裤呢？？？

他没穿？？！

他一直都这样的吗？？！

一连串的问题光速飞过，索隆觉得有一股热血直冲自己的脑门——太刺激了！

山治刚从胸前的刺激中回过神来，就发现索隆在往自己那一处看个不停，忽然回忆起了什么：早上他去洗完澡后因为内裤脏了就没再穿，直接洗了，本来想……中午去拿回来的。靠！靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠！！！为什么他连这种事情都能忘！天呐自己都干了些什么啊！！

“不准看！！”山治冲索隆中气十足地吼了一声，吼完他自己都愣了一下，随即看到索隆目光上移看向自己，更加羞愤欲绝，当场就想挖个坑把自己给埋了。

索隆被吼完就看到山治捂住了自己的脸，整个人蜷作一团——这是...生气了？

索隆想拿开山治挡住脸的手，却被山治拍开了。

索隆有些无奈，不知道他又在闹什么别扭，却不小心瞥见山治耳鬓湿润的痕迹和鼻尖的微微泛红——这是...羞愤得哭了？？这家伙也太可爱了吧！

这样想着，索隆侧身微微搂住山治，柔声说：“好，我不看了，不看了好不好？”

山治本来不想搭理他，继而一想，又觉得这样干僵着不太好，最后勉强点了点头算是答应了。

索隆见山治这个反应终于松了口气，准备干番“大事业”。他一向是能直接做就不多费口舌的人，不过今天，他想“破个例”。

索隆趁山治没注意，一把扒下他的裤子，张嘴就把山治的性器含了进去，用力地吸了几下。

“唔啊！你...啊.....”山治惊呼出声，那里被温暖湿润包裹住，舒服得他无法思考。要知道他虽然总是嘴上喊着女人，但是于这种事情上着实是一点经验也没有。

山治控制不住自己，本能地抓住索隆的头发挺腰想要索取更多，光洁的下身被一览无余，浅色的耻毛上沾到了少数不知主人是谁的晶莹液体，湿漉漉地在火光下闪烁。

索隆还在山治腿间吞吐，从两人结合的地方传来啧啧的水声令人面红耳赤。

充血的柱体在索隆口中不断进出着，和着涎液的润滑，索隆覆在山治性器上的手掌也十分轻易地撸动。索隆手掌上因常年握刀而形成的茧子，如今倒发挥了令人意想不到的另一种特殊作用，略微粗糙的触感让山治怀疑自己会不会就这样死在索隆手上。

山治虽然平常总喜欢追着美女跑、一看见美女就挪不动腿，但在这方面却正经得令人难以置信。几乎是不一会就败下了阵来，在索隆的掌控下难以自持。

“呜...”山治不自觉地攥紧手中的绿藻，“草！要...射……唔...”

索隆在山治高潮前一刻松了嘴，改为用指腹在山治的铃口微微用力揉捏摩擦，举起他的腰，在他臀部白嫩的软肉上嘬了个鲜红的标记。

“啊！”山治腰腹屏力，在低吼声中，一股股白色的浓稠液体从柱口射出，全数落在了他自己的小腹上，有一点溅到了索隆的唇角。

索隆本着对自然的探究精神，伸出舌头舔了一口，咂咂嘴——不是很好吃，有点腥。

山治还没有从高潮的余韵中回过味来。

索隆见山治身体还处于极度放松的状态，趁热打铁，用手指抹了一些残留在山治腰腹上的精液，探向他的臀缝，小心翼翼地先刺进了一个指节。

山治的身体为之一僵。

索隆怕这样子自己会伤到他，于是轻轻拍了一下他的屁股，发出清脆的“啪”的一声，然后十分满意似的说：“放松点。”

山治在一开始回应索隆时就有了一定的觉悟——做爱和撸一发是完全不同的。只不过一时间，心理上还是有些难以适应。他现在刚发泄完，整个人还懒懒的，他也知道索隆前面还硬着，估计这会难受得很，闻言也就尽量放松自己，任由索隆折腾。

索隆这么要强的一个人，竟然会愿意为了自己做到这个份上。帮别人咬，这种事放在男女之间都是少见的，更不要说是两个总是针锋相对的男人。是石头都会有被捂热的一天，更何况，他是个人…而且，自己对索隆的感情也...

山治对两个男人间的交欢还是有些了解的，如果对象是索隆的话...他愿意成为下面那个人。

山治坐起身，抬起一只腿，脚趾尖点在索隆胸口，露出腿间的大片春光，看得索隆不禁吞了吞口水。

而山治一幅却毫不在意的样子，直接无视了索隆炽热的目光，用脚轻轻把他推远了些，说：“你躺下，我帮你。”

山治说完也不等索隆反应，脚上微微用力就让索隆乖乖躺到了地上。

山治转个身趴到了索隆身上，扯下他的裤子，里头精神抖擞的大家伙就弹了出来。

山治看着眼前的庞然大物，咽了咽口水——这也...是不是太大了点啊！自己真的做得到吗...

迟疑半秒，山治一狠心，张口将索隆的性器含进了口中，学着曾经看到的小电影和刚才索隆帮他口的样子吮吸舔舐。不过...似乎现实和理想差距有点巨大——为什么这家伙的这玩意儿那么大啊！他已经尽量深入了，但是才含了一半。

山治自认为自己那处已经不算小了，结果今天索隆这...这是人类能有的尺寸吗！

山治觉得自己的世界观受到了冲击。

「但是话都放出去了，现在才要说做不到的话算是怎么回事啊！也太丢脸了吧！」这样想着，死要面子的山治只好逼自己硬着头皮继续动作下去。

另一头，索隆盯着上方山治的躯体随着吞吐的动作起起伏伏，腰肢有意或无意地扭动着。正上方圆润挺翘的臀部，刚才的红色印子还在，前端的小家伙也很快又半勃起了，跟着山治的动作有规律地晃动着。

索隆额头上出了一层薄汗——他觉得自己能忍到现在简直就是圣人。

“唔...”索隆轻叹出声，想：虽然是挺舒服的但是这家伙技术还真差...

索隆觉得自己得快点了，不然就以那家伙的技术，要让自己射出来，还不知道得等到何年何月。

索隆双手托上山治的臀部，用唾液沾湿自己的手指。由于刚刚已经做了一点扩张，山治后方的穴口还湿润着，所以这次轻易地就进入了一根手指。

“嗯...”山治轻哼出声，手指进入体内的一瞬间有一种奇异的快感在蔓延。

索隆深深浅浅地抽插几下，决定放入第二根手指。抽出食指，和中指一起在密合的褶皱处轻轻打转，待山治再次放松，二指一起往内探去。

“唔！等！...”山治被索隆突如其来的动作激得一颤。

“忍一忍，一下就好了。”索隆低声安慰，手上动作却不停。

“哈...”山治吐出索隆的大家伙，大口大口地喘着气，身后传来异物侵入的轻微不适，感觉...很奇怪。

索隆的手指在山治穴内搅动磨蹭着——应该就在这附近，吧？

一开始山治还能跪趴着，到后面被侵入时实在有些累了，整个上身直接贴到了索隆身上，只剩下臀部还高高翘起。刚才他给索隆口得自己的嘴都快麻了，结果那家伙还是一点要射的意思都没有，难道是自己技术太差了？可是那白痴绿藻头为什么技术那么好？难道...

“啊...！....”山治前一秒还在走神，后一秒就被一股突然袭来的快感给淹没了，连声音都来不及隐藏，低沉上扬的呻吟声在夜晚的海滩回荡。

「这是...我的声音！？？怎么可能！」

“唔...哈啊...”山治的理智被快感冲击得支离破碎，用手捂住嘴，企图不让自己发出声音，却徒劳一场，细碎的呻吟仍不断从口中漏出来。

就在刚刚，索隆按压到了山治体内一个小凸起、有点像鼻尖那种柔韧的触感。

索隆见到山治这个反应，就知道应该就是这个位置没错了，更加不让山治有喘息的机会，手指在甬道内微微凸起的那一处反复摩擦，同时趁山治不注意，插入了第三根手指。

山治前端已经完全抬起了头，清液地从铃口流出，止不住地滴落在索隆的胸口，汇聚、泛滥。

“不...不要了...拿开、拿出去...草...嗯啊...”

“哈...慢一点、慢...嗯...”

索隆对山治的求饶不为所动，欣赏着山治前面后面一起泛着清透水光的样子，他觉得，自己应该差不多可以进去了。

索隆将手指从山治体内抽出，发出色情的“啵”的一声。

山治上下套弄着自己的性器，不停喘息。刚才索隆不知道对他做了什么，那种如此激烈的、从未有过的全部沉浸到欲海里的感觉，他从未体验过，此般尝试过后，才显得前面更加地空虚。

索隆脱下外袍平铺在干草上，然后将山治放躺上去，免得山治一会被沙子或者干草蹭伤。

山治自觉地将一条腿搭到索隆肩上。索隆一手扶着自己早已胀得紫红的肉棒，一手箍住山治的窄腰，性器前端在山治湿漉漉的穴口轻轻磨蹭。

“快…快点。”山治觉得自己有点紧张。

“可能会有点疼，我要进去了，你忍忍。”索隆对山治低声耳语，说完一个俯身，把性器送了进去，不过没到底。

“唔！...痛...好痛！”山治猛地揪住身下的衣袍，那里深处出来被强硬撑开的剧烈疼痛让他整个人都控制不住地颤抖，眼前的事物逐渐模糊起来，氤氲在一片水汽之中。

索隆也不好受，他才进入了一半，山治夹得紧，想直接动又舍不得。索隆暗暗叹了一口气——真是要命。

索隆见山治眼眶红红的，明白他疼，捞起他，轻吻他的眼角，细细地吻干了山治蓄在眼眶里的泪，又轻抿撕咬他的唇，转移两人的注意力。

山治趁索隆不注意咬了他的唇角一口，唇齿间缓缓蔓延出一丝血腥味。这是一个小小的报复。刚才真的太疼了，像是要被撑裂一样，停这么一会，好歹是适应了。

“我没事，继续吧。”山治抬起头，抵住索隆的肩，这个角度刚好可以看到自己和索隆的连接处，自己的穴口被索隆的肉棒撑大到了极致，没有一丝褶皱，索隆还有一半露在外面。

山治看着两人间接的那处，忽然觉得有些脸红，但转念一想，不住吐槽起自己——都到这地步了，自己竟然才觉得害羞，自己主动撩拨索隆的时候怎么不见害羞的影子？

山治怀疑自己是不是上路飞的船久了，他都要被自己异样的乐观精神给折服了。

而就在山治出神的空挡，索隆一个挺身，把自己送到了山治的最深处。

“嗯啊...”山治本能地仰头，露出线条优美的脖子和喉结。

“太、太深了。”

索隆没有回应山治的话，一口咬住山治的喉结，身下缓缓动作，发出啪啪的拍击声。

索隆很快就找到了山治的敏感点，不断转换着角度、变化着速度刺激山治的那一点。

“哈...啊......嗯啊...”山治在索隆身下颠簸起来，因为重心不稳而主动攀上了索隆的脖子。

“太紧了，不要夹那么紧...”索隆觉得自己从未觉得山治这么磨人过。

“混...蛋，啊...，不要说得好像我、很愿意一样。”山治回应。

“你倒是...慢点啊！”山治有气无力地发着怒，可惜这幅样子在索隆看来与娇嗔无异。

的确，山治现在正大张着腿，在索隆无情的进攻下喘息不断，配合着索隆的动作扭动自己的腰，即使是生气也带着撒娇的味道，会有何威慑力可言呢？

但索隆的坏心眼忽然就被山治的这句话激发了出来，他抓过山治的手腕，按在山治头的两侧，让山治不得不直视着自己，然后一字一顿的说：“你喜欢、慢、点、的？”

索隆明知山治的敏感带在脖颈和耳垂，还故意挨着那些部位部位说话，口腔中带出的湿热气息温柔地侵犯着山治的敏感部位，让山治忍不住挣扎起来，像一只即将炸毛的猫。

“是这样吗？”索隆死死按住山治的手腕，身下拉出一段距离，让柱体只是在山治的穴口处浅浅地摩擦，好不容易等来的一下深入也十分不尽责地堪堪停留在那个高点之前。

“混蛋…啊”山治明明想要得快疯了，但就是不松口，让他求那个肌肉混球？不可能！

“想要的话就求我吧，让我快一点。”

“你做梦去吧！白痴肌肉混蛋！”山治对索隆这种“趁人之危”的行为恨得牙痒痒，但是又无可奈何，手部的力量差异太悬殊了。

“是吗。”索隆被骂了也不生气，脸上带着笑，操着那巨大的凶器狠狠地就朝着山治那处冲击了两下，马上就让山治说不出话来了。

“唔嗯...”山治皱着眉，他异常地不想承认，自己真的太想留住索隆了。渴望到内壁不自觉地缩紧、腰也像邀请似的不停地摆动。草。

“绿藻头。”在索隆又撩人一般轻轻动作几下后，山治“想通了”——既然不想求他，那还是暂时服个软吧。

山治屈下腿，环住索隆的腰，往自己的方向一勾，凌乱的发丝后的那双眼以一种露骨又情色的姿态看向索隆的眼睛，大腿内侧、小腿肚还不住地在索隆腰背上微微磨蹭，赤裸裸地毫不掩饰自己的勾引。

纵然小动作不断，但山治就是一言不发——他倒是想看看，到底谁才能笑到最后。

「这家伙真的是…」

「草，自己要是还能忍，就是那方面有问题！」

索隆引以为傲的自控力刹那间土崩瓦解，低头撕咬山治的唇，毫不怜惜地奋力抽插起来，发出响亮的击打声，连接两人的那处牵出无限银丝，黏腻腻地拉扯在一起，甚至来不及断开就又合而为一。

“嗯...”山治在难以自抑的哼哼声中回咬索隆，脑中、身体尽被情欲所填满的时刻，竟还能挤出一丝空间想「跟我比，你还嫩着呢！」这样的话。山治觉得这一定是和藻类植物待久了的后遗症。

不得不说两人的身体契合度真的十分完美，简直像是天生的另一半。索隆的每一回抽插，都会准确无误地摩擦在那个让山治疯狂的点上，让山治的理智支离破碎。

“慢...啊...”山治像离开了水的鱼一般大口大口地喘息着，剧烈挣动，欲望膨胀到了极致，他想触碰自己前端的分身，却被索隆所阻拦。

“让我射...放开！！”

“放开…”山治甚至带上了哭腔。

索隆到底是不忍心，最后还是放开了对山治手腕的钳制，单手撑在山治上方，另一手托起山治的后背，结结实实地在山治的锁骨下方啃出了一小片玫瑰花瓣般的红色印子。

山治被放开手后如临大赦，一边迎合着索隆的动作，一边抚慰自己的小兄弟。

索隆小幅度地快速运动着，让山治不自觉地挺腰后仰，露出了优美的下颚线，原本被压抑在喉咙里的喘息与呻吟全部都不受控制地涌了出来，混合着海风的气息和海浪的形状，一起飞散在空气中。

索隆最后进行了几下深入的冲刺，山治猛然绷直了身子，双腿紧紧夹住索隆的腰，抽搐几下之后再次射出了一股股的白色液体。

索隆赶在山治射精前将自己的性器从山治体内抽了出来，用手掌包裹住通红的柱体上下撸动，闭上眼回想起刚才在那温软的感觉...

在山治射精后十几秒，索隆也射了出来，一股又一股地，持续了好几秒，全部射在了山治的小腹上，浓稠又滚烫。

「这家伙到底是禁欲了多久啊...」三治失神地想。他现在连动动手指的力气都没有了，好累，好困。

今天之前，他从不知道性爱能够如此激烈。

一晚上连续两次射精，极大地消耗了山治的体力。所以当索隆躺下在他身侧时，他也只是轻瞟了一眼，手抚上索隆的脸颊，硬朗的线条就在手下漫延，意识逐渐飘远...山治就这样搂着索隆睡着了。

索隆看着山治平静的睡颜，勾了勾嘴角，偷偷在他额头上印了个晚安吻，也心满意足地搂着山治闭上了眼。

「今天，暂且先放过你吧。」 


End file.
